In the past, RFID tags have used data encryption techniques to restrict unauthorized access of information stored on such tags.
Additionally, authentication techniques have been used to selectively grant write and lock privileges for some RFID tags.
However, while such attempts have been employed to restrict use of RFID tag information, they do not meet all the needs in the industry. In many examples of RFID tags, the tags are embedded into products, and thereafter they are widely dispersed. For many of these applications, there is no practical way to limit or restrict unwanted users from interrogating RFID tags after they have been embedded in a product which leaves the influence of the entity entering or having responsibility for the information. Encryption of the data on the tags has been used to limit access to the underlying information. However, it is well known that the more opportunities one has to sample examples of coded or encrypted information, the easier it is to crack the code and break into the encryption scheme. Many users of RFID tags would like to better secure their data stored on RFID tags after the tags have been widely dispersed.
Consequently, there exists a need for improved systems and methods for protecting the security of information stored on RFID tags.